Reuni
by haraashfahani01
Summary: Ini baru, dan sangat mengejutkan. Draco Malfoy mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, sekolah yang bertahun-tahun lalu telah di tinggalkan beserta ribuan kenangan di dalamnya. Apa kiranya yang tengah terjadi di sana? Dan ada hubungan apa hal itu dengan dirinya?
1. kamera

_Judul : Reuni_

_Pairing : Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger_

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter JK Rowling_

_Summary : _

_Ini baru, dan sangat mengejutkan. Draco Malfoy mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, sekolah yang bertahun-tahun lalu telah di tinggalkan beserta ribuan kenangan di dalamnya. Apa kiranya yang tengah terjadi di sana? Dan ada hubungan apa hal itu dengan dirinya?_

_1\. Kamera_

_Hari-hari penuh bunga memenuhi pernapasan. Semuanya terlihat mekar, semuanya menyebarkan aroma harum dan menenangkan. _

_Jika ada yang menyukai alam semesta ini, maka aku berada di barisan teratas dari semuanya. Jika ada yang mengagumi alam semesta ini, maka aku akan ada berdiri di barisan paling depan. Aku, makhluk yang selalu gagal bersosialisasi dengan manusia namun selalu berhasil mengapresiasi makluk sekitar. _

_Namaku Draco. Malfoy termuda yang kini hidup sendirian di manor hanya bertemankan beberapa peri rumah. Hobiku melayang, terbang di antara langit dan juga daratan. Musim semi adalah musim paling favorit dan juga paling di tunggu-tunggu. Karena di musim satu itu semua yang bernapas akan mulai bertumbuh, karena di musim satu itu semua yang layu mendapat pasokan energinya untuk bernapas lagi. _

_Aku tidak berteman, tidak ada yang bisa bertahan sekejap saja di sampingku. Bukan karena aku menggigit atau mengancam, tapi mulutku tak pernah bisa merancang kata-kata manis, hanya seringai dan sarkastik yang selalu keluar dari sana. Beberapa nama mungkin bertahan, atau kelihatan seperti itu. Nott, Goyle, Blaise, Pansy. Tapi kenyataannya seorang Malfoy hanya terlahir untuk menjadi manipulatif, di puja, dan bukan untuk berkawan banyak. _

_Seseorang mungkin akan berkata Draco Malfoy adalah anak yang beruntung, karena dia tampan, di kelilingi para gadis dan pengikut. Tapi itu dulu, ketika Hogwarts masih berdiri kokoh dan santa Potter masih menjadi si laki-laki bermahkotakan emas. Kini siapapun tak akan pernah menyangka, jika Draco Malfoy yang mereka kenal sangat kental darah ular Slytherinnya kini telah membumi dan menjadi manusia biasa. Masih mendiami Malfoy manor tapi berusaha sesedikit mungkin untuk terlibat dalam dunia sihir. Menyukai kesendirian bukan karena pengasingan, tapi karena aku sendiri yang memilih untuk sendiri. Ya, terkadang lepas dari segala hiruk pikuk dunia justru adalah obat terbaik untuk mengobati luka yang mustahil untuk sembuh. Perang merubah segalanya. Perang mengambil Mother dan Father dari dunia ini, dari duniaku. Meski hubunganku dengan Father tidak begitu dekat tapi kehilangannya tetaplah menjadi sebuah pukulan berat bagiku. Terkutuklah Pangeran Kegelapan yang membawa serta kedua orangtuaku ke dalam neraka, meski melewati jalan yang berbeda tentu saja. Pangeran Kegelapan tumbang oleh si tangan emas Santa Potter sedangkan yang membusukkan jiwa hingga perlahan merampas juga raga orangtuaku adalah jeruji azkaban. _

_Sepuluh tahun berlalu sejak perang Hogwarts. Tak ada yang kembali untuk melanjutkan sekolah ketika perang berakhir. Selain karena Hogwarts perlu waktu untuk kembali membangun diri setelah lebih dari separo bangunannya di luluh lantahkan oleh perang, juga karena alasan traumatik yang menyelimuti jiwa-jiwa patriotik yang tak gentar ikut meramaikan medan peperangan. Aku benar-benar terputus dari dunia sihir semenjak itu. Menghentikan langganan Daily Prophet bukan satu-satunya jalan. Karena kemudian aku mengemas pula segala hal berbau sihir yang menempel pada hidupku. Mulai dari menyimpan tongkat sihir, hingga mencoba hidup sebagai muggle seutuhnya, meski tentu saja tidak mudah, tapi kemudian aku bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan. Terlebih dunia muggle menghadirkan beraneka "kejutan baru" yang benar-benar bisa mengesampingkan ingatan-ingatan buruk tentang perang dan kehilangan yang sering datang tiba-tiba tanpa di undang. Keseharianku di sibukkan dengan lensa kamera beserta teman-temannya. Adalah Zabini muda yang mengenalkanku pada alat pelepas rana. Kameraku yang pertama kenang-kenangan darinya ketika Father dan Mother di jatuhi vonis dan azkaban menanti mereka. _

_"Kau perlu melihat dunia lebih luas, Draco." begitu hiburnya dulu._

_Semenjak hari itu lensa menjadi teman baikku, alat muggle pertama yang menyita seluruh perhatianku. Memang berbeda dengan kamera sihir yang menghasilkan gambar bergerak, kamera muggle hanya menghasilkan selembar kertas bergambar diam mengilap. Tapi justru di sanalah letak ajaibnya. Melalui selembar kertas kita di tuntut untuk mengenali, menceritakan, memperlihatkan dan juga menyuarakan. Benar-benar sesuatu yang menantang dan aku tergoda seketika olehnya. Alam liar adalah buruan favoritku. Tidak ada unsur uang di dalamnya, peninggalan emas keluarga Malfoy lebih dari sekedar cukup untuk menyokong hidupku hingga tua. Ada sesuatu yang menarikku lebih dari sekedar faktor uang. Yakni kenyataan bahwa aku menyukai alam semesta beserta isinya yang terkadang butuh lebih dari hanya sekedar mengaguminya. Aku mengabadikannya dalam ujud perpaduan kertas dan kaca._

_Bepergian menjadi kehidupanku. Aku bahkan bisa menghitung berapa lama berdiam diri di manor dan berapa yang di butuhkan untuk menjelajahi setiap inchi sudut dunia. Kemanapun asalkan bisa lari dan menghindar dari dunia sihir. _

_Aku pernah ke Eropa, sengaja ingin bertatap muka dengan raja binatang di sana, pernah juga berkeliling Nepal karena sungguh punggung pegunungan yang berbaris rapat seperti gigi gergaji tak hanya menyegarkan tapi sekaligus juga menakjubkan mata. Sihir alami yang di ciptakan oleh semesta. Dan bertahun-tahun hidupku kurelakan di telan oleh mantranya. _

_"Master.." lamunanku di kejutkan oleh panggilan dari salah satu peri rumah, kuletakkan perlahan deretan kertas bergambarkan aneka pohon Sakura yang tengah tersenyum bahagia dalam rengkuhan musim indahnya. _

_"hmm.."_

_"Kemarin burung hantu datang, mengantarkan surat dari Hogwarts.." peri rumah itu meletakkan segulung surat berstempelkan huruf H merah di tengahnya._

_Ini baru, dan sangat mengejutkan. Draco Malfoy mendapat surat dari Hogwarts, sekolah yang bertahun-tahun lalu telah di tinggalkan beserta ribuan kenangan di dalamnya. Apa kiranya yang tengah terjadi di sana? Dan ada hubungan apa hal itu dengan dirinya? _

_Dengan antusias sesedikit mungkin kulepas ikatan yang memeluk erat gulungan putih itu._

_Kepada Mr. Draco Malfoy _

_Di Malfoy Manor_

_Sehubungan dengan akan di adakannya acara reuni bagi angkatan Hogwarts pasca perang, yang karena berbagai hal harus terputus dan keluar dari Hogwarts tanpa adanya salam perpisahan, maka dari itu besok tanggal 5 juli kami mengharapkan kesudian anda untuk datang dan menghadiri acaranya._

_Sekian._

_Salam hormat kami,_

_Kepala Sekolah_

_Harry Potter_

_Lelucon apalagi sekarang. Bukankah kita semua sudah terlalu tua untuk sekedar berbagi salam perpisahan layaknya anak tk kehabisan masa bebasnya? Dan sejak kapan santo pitak itu menjadi kepala sekolah? Tidak tahukah ia sudah berapa banyak kejadian dan usaha yang kuperlukan untuk lari dari masa itu? Aku tidak membenci dunia sihir. Tapi perang bukan hanya membuat badan memar tapi juga membuat banyak jiwa terguncang, salah satunya milikku. Di ujung masa dunia itu aku juga kehilangan mereka yang kusayangi, dan meskipun enggan di akui tapi aku tak memiliki teman yang benar-benar layak untuk di hadiahi salam perpisahan. Theodore Nott? yang benar saja, orangtuanya bahkan di vonis sebelum Father dan Mother. Zabini Blaise? Aku masih berkirim surat dengannya beberapa kali, bukan untuk saling menanyakan kabar tentu saja, tapi untuk beberapa hal yang penting yang harus di urus menyangkut kerja sama perusahaa n yang dulu di kelola Father dan Zabini senior. Jangan tanyakan Pansy, atau si Goyle. Mereka benar-benar bukan temanku hanya alat yang melekat dan enggan kulepas selama masa sekolah. Jadi untuk apa reuni ini? Kepada siapa aku harus mengucapkan hallo kembali setelah sekian lama? _

_Tbc_


	2. Draco Malfoy

**Tittle :**Reuni

**Pairing :**Draco Malfoy/Hermione Granger

**Disclaimer :**Harry Potter @ JK Rowling

**_2.__Draco Malfoy_ **

Hari-hari berlalu dengan membawa serta kegundahan dalam dekapannya. Bukan hanya tentang acara berkumpulnya kembali para murid Hogwats, tapi juga tentang persiapan hati. Rasa enggan begitu keras menggelayuti pikiran. Seperti sesuatu telah berlari keluar dari garis aman. Ya, selama sepuluh tahun Draco berhasil menghindar, lebih tepatnya bersembunyi dari mata-mata yang tak pernah terpuaskan. Bahkan Daily Prophet tak pernah berhasil menyentuh kehidupan Malfoy terakhir.

Mari kita sejenak kembali pada awal kehidupan Draco Malfoy. Menelisik kembali berbagai catatan kaki yang mungkin luput untuk di cermati, yang keberadaannya justru mendasari keengganan pekat yang membayangi selama bertahun-tahun ke depan.

Terlahir dari keluarga yang mengedepankan superioritas membentuk Draco kecil terbiasa dengan topeng di wajah. Lucius dan Narcissa memiliki cara sama, meski mungkin sang Ibu mempunyai jalan yang lebih mendekati lembut ketimbang suaminya.

"Draco, berhenti menangis! Laki-laki tidak mengeluarkan air mata, laki-laki tidak mengaduh apalagi meratapi!" Begitu yang selalu di ucapkan Lucius kepada putra tunggalnya. Begitu pulalah prinsip yang tertanam rapi dalam ingatan Draco. Yang serta merta membentuk dirinya menjadi seseorang tak tersentuh sekaligus seseorang yang tak bisa meraba. Orangtuanya menumpulkan ujung perasanya sedini dan seefisien mungkin. Seolah Draco adalah sebuah benda tak bernyawa. Bukan berati Draco ingin menjadi cengeng atau hendak menangisi sesuatu. Tapi dalam kesempatan langka yang kadang menyeruak begitu saja, suatu perasaan asing muncul di permukaan meminta penjelasan. Tentang jawaban kenapa seorang Malfoy harus selalu menang. Tentang jawaban kenapa seorang Malfoy tak pernah memiliki kebiasaan untuk tunduk pada sesuatu apalagi terhadap seseorang. Peraturan yang menurut Draco muda begitu mengekang dan terkadang menyakitkan. Paksaan yang di terapkan dalam mode halus hingga sekilas yang terlihat hanyalah sebuah kealamian.

Ada air mata di retina Draco kecil yang berhasil tumpah secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Dalam balutan kegelapan ruang kamarnya yang super megah sekaligus lengang, di temani botol-botol kecil penyembuh luka, alat pembersih, dan tentu saja memar, baret juga lebam. Hadiah di penghujung hari yang selalu konstan hadir di terimanya dari Lucius. Ketika dia gagal mempelajari sebuah kutukan dan mantra. Ketika dia secara tidak sengaja bertingkah bukan seperti yang Malfoy senior ajarkan. Sudah sekeras itu kehidupan Draco bahkan di usianya yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Dunia ketika Hogwarts masihlah menjadi sebuah dunia baru tak tersentuh yang begitu di dambanya dan di harapkan bisa menjadi jalan keluar dari hari-hari panjang nan melelahkan di rumahnya sendiri, ironis memang. Tapi seorang Malfoy tak ada yang mengeluh apalagi mengaduh. Kemelut dan rasa sakitnya selama ini dia dekap erat-erat. Bahkan baret dan lebam di balik kemeja dan jubah rapinya selalu ditutup rapat-rapat. Ada saatnya untuk berbagi. Meskipun entah pada siapa nanti. Yang jelas saat itu bukanlah hari ini ataupun tahun-tahun singkat didepan selama dirinya berada di Hogwarts. Kehidupan sekolahnya yang tenang, sekalipun tetap tak ada teman tapi setidaknya Draco tetap memiliki rekan untuk berbagi kepongahan. Menunjukkan bagaimana kekuasaan bisa mengintimidasi sekaligus memberikan kesenangan. Bagaimana menyandang darah murni ternyata menempatkanmu dalam golongan berbeda dan membanggakan. Dan Father ternyata benar, koin-koin emas selalu bisa menyumbangkan kebahagiaan. Mendekatlah para penjilat, mari bersama-sama kita berbagi napas dari rongga berlendir yang meski menjijikan tapi tetap memiliki kekuatan mengagumkan. Terpujilah Salazar Slytherin. Terpujilah darah ular yang menelurkanku di ruangan berdinding batu suram untuk di jadikan kamar asrama selama tujuh tahun kedepan.

Persetan dengan pertemanan. Selagi kau memiliki sekantung besar penuh koin emas di tangan, percayalah, semua hal menjadi begitu licin dan mudah untuk di dapatkan. Termasuk juga kekuasaan, termasuk juga ketenaran. Harta Father benar-benar msmbantu di tahun-tahun sulit Draco beradaptasi dengan dunia sekolahan yang baru.

Dan ya, Draco kecil telah berhasil tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang siapapun angan dan bayangkan. Di kelilingi penjilat, sombong, angkuh, arogan. Dan semua sifatnya itu berhasil menekan siapapun untuk berani mendekatinya, menyentuh apalagi memiliki keinginan untuk mengetahui seperti apa sebenarnya isi hati sosok Draco Malfoy.

To be continue..


End file.
